


Look at me

by CaptainCiella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Aomine Daiki, Jealousy, Possessive Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: “Don’t look at other guys when I’m here,” he whispered in a pleading tone, as if he was begging for you attention.“You already know that I’m only looking at you, Daiki,” you said, wrapping him in your arms.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Look at me

“It made me so fucking jealous, you know.”

He didn’t push you against a wall nor raise up his voice to sound authoritative. He simply took your hand and entwined his fingers with yours, as if he wanted you to hug him to say sorry.

_Sorry for what?_

You only talked with another guy you just met at a party for a few hours. You didn’t even flirt with him so what was he jealous for? Moreover, Aomine wasn’t even your boyfriend, even though you shared his feelings.

You loved him and _vice versa_ but you didn’t want to be in a relationship. It was too demanding for both of you and you wanted to enjoy meeting other people; you were young and had plenty to meet. You both agreed to experience love together and allow each other to be free to meet other people.  
You’re not exclusive to him and so was he to you. Your lover is not yours, nor are you his. Yet, feeling jealousy was the beginning of it.

“Don’t look at other guys when I’m here,” he whispered in a pleading tone, as if he was begging for you attention.  
“You already know that I’m only looking at you, Daiki,” you said, wrapping him in your arms.  
“You were talking to him.”  
“You already know that my mind is full of you.”

He pouted, avoiding your gaze and blushing.

“When I’m around you... look at me. Only me.”  
“I thought you didn’t want that jealousy stuff between us,” you stated.  
“I don’t care,” he mumbled, bowing to kiss you as he stroked your cheeks. “I don’t care.”

His kiss was soft and affectionate but also needy and desperate. All he wanted was to devour your lips until you were completely devoted to him. If only he knew that you were only looking at him the whole night. As stubborn as he was, he would never admit it and keep believing that you were flirting with another guy. As long as he was there, next to you, he was the only one who could steal your gaze, making your heart ache and flutter in the same time.

He’s the only one. _For now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
